Neil Diamond Concerts 1960s
1966 May 20, 1966 Bill Quarry's Teens 'N Twenties Rollarena, San Leandro, CA May 21, 1966 Frenchy’s House of BBQ, Hayward, CA (backed by The Mothers) June 24, 1966 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA ("KFRC Presents the Beach Boys Summer Spectacular" with the Beach Boys, Lovin' Spoonful, Byrds, Percy Sledge, Neil Diamond, Chad and Jeremy, The Leaves, The Sunrays, The Outsiders, Sir Douglas Quintet & Jefferson Airplane) June 25, 1966 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA August 6, 1966 Manassas National Guard Armory, Manassas, VA September 25, 1966 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX October 1, 1966 Alexandria Roller Rink, Alexandria, VA November 23, 1966 Commodore, Lowell, MA November 25, 1966 Convention Hall, Philadelphia, PA December 10, 1966 Farm Show Building, Harrisburg, PA December 16, 1966 Dave Hull's Hullabaloo, Los Angeles, CA (7 shows) 1967 January 15, 1967 Diamond Club, Dayton, OH January 23, 1967 The 40 Thieves Club, Hamilton, BER (8 shows) March 19, 1967 Shadowland on Silver Beach, St. Joseph, MI March 21, 1967 Mouse Trap, Mason City, IA March 23, 1967 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL March 24, 1967 Peabody Auditorium, Daytona Beach, FL (2 shows) Dick Clark's Where the Action Is tour March 29, 1967 Western Kentucky University Alumni Coliseum, Richmond, KY Talent: Neil Diamond, P.J. Proby, Tommy Roe, Keith, Billy Joe Royal, Keith Allison, Hard Times, Don & the Goodtimes, Men of Action March 30, 1967 Civic Theatre, Akron, OH (2 shows 5.00 & 8.30) Talent: Neil Diamond, P.J. Proby, Tommy Roe, Keith, Billy Joe Royal, Keith Allison, The Hard Times, Don & the Goodtimes March 31, 1967 ISU Arena, Terra Haute, IN Talent: Neil Diamond, P.J. Proby, Tommy Roe, Keith, Tommy James & Shondells, Billy Joe Royal, Keith Allison, The Hard Times, Don & the Goodtimes April 2, 1967 Music Hall, Cinncinnati, OH (2pm) April 2, 1967 Fieldhouse, Muncie, IN (8pm) Talent: Neil Diamond, P.J. Proby, Tommy Roe, Keith, Billy Joe Royal, Keith Allison, Dale Wright, Men of Action, Hard Times, Soul Spectacular, Action Kids April 3, 1967 Lone Oak High School, Paducah, KY Talent: Neil Diamond, P.J. Proby, Tommy Roe, Keith, Billy Joe Royal, Keith Allison, Dale Wright, Men of Action, Hard Times, Soul Spectacular, Action Kids April 4, 1967 Union University Gym, Jackson, TN (2 shows) April 6, 1967 City Auditorium, Birmingham, AL (2 shows) Talent: Neil Diamond, P.J. Proby, Tommy Roe, Keith, Billy Joe Royal, Keith Allison, Dale Wright, Men of Action, Hard Times, Soul Spectacular, Action Kids April 7, 1967 Bell Auditorium, Augusta, GA Talent: Neil Diamond, P.J. Proby, Tommy Roe, Keith, Billy Joe Royal, Keith Allison, Dale Wright, Men of Action, Hard Times, Soul Spectacular, Action Kids April 9, 1967 Virginia Beach Dome, Virginia Beach, VA Talent: Neil Diamond, P.J. Proby, Tommy Roe, Keith, Billy Joe Royal, Keith Allison, Dale Wright, Men of Action, Hard Times, Soul Spectacular, Action Kids April 10, 1967 Tech Memorial Gym, Cookeville, TN April 11, 1967 Municipal Auditorium, Asheville, NC (2 shows) April 15, 1967 Municipal Auditorium, Columbus, GA April 17, 1967 Municipal Auditorium, Lafayette, LA April 18, 1967 Coliseum, Jackson, MS April 19, 1967 Robinson Auditorium, Little Rock, AR Talent: Neil Diamond, P.J. Proby, Tommy Roe, Keith, Billy Joe Royal, Keith Allison, Freddie Cannon, Dale Wright, Men of Action, Hard Times, Baby Ray and the Precious Few, Action Kids April 20, 1967 Fairgrounds Coliseum, Nashville, TN Talent: Neil Diamond, P.J. Proby, Tommy Roe, Keith, Billy Joe Royal, Keith Allison, Freddie Cannon, Dale Wright, Men of Action, Hard Times, Baby Ray and the Precious Few, Action Kids April 23, 1967 Roberts Stadium, Evansville, IN Talent: Neil Diamond, P.J. Proby, Tommy Roe, Keith, Billy Joe Royal, Keith Allison, Dale Wright, Men of Action, Hard Times, Soul Spectacular, Action Kids May 8, 1967 Beach Ball, Revere, MA May 26, 1967 Ohio Teen Fair, Chippewa Lake, OH June 9, 1967 Disneyland, Anaheim, CA June 27, 1967 Navy Pier, Chicago, IL (2 shows) July 8, 1967 Constitution Hall, Washington, DC (2 shows) July 12, 1967 Expo Theatre, Montreal, QC (4 shows) July 18, 1967 Geauga Lake Park, Aurora, OH July 20, 1967 Holiday Bowl Syracuse University, Syracuse, NY August 2, 1967 Central Park, New York City, NY (Rheingold Central Park Music Festival) August 10, 1967 Bitter End, New York City, NY August 17, 1967 Memorial Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN August 18, 1967 Laporte County Fair, Laporte, IN (6 shows) August 24, 1967 Bitter End, New York City, NY September 15, 1967 Cheetah, Chicago, IL (2 shows) September 22, 1967 Brandon Arena, Brandon, MB September 23, 1967 University of Manitoba West Gym, Winnipeg, MB September 24, 1967 Holiday Ballroom, Chicago, IL September 30, 1967 Big Moose Showcase, Lorain, OH October 13, 1967 Williamsport High School Gym, Williamsport, PA (2 shows) November 4, 1967 Notre Dame University, South Bend, IN November 10, 1967 Struthers Field House, Youngstown, OH November 17, 1967 Charleston Civic Arena, Charleston, WV November 21, 1967 Wichita State University Arena, Wichita, KS November 24, 1967 Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL November 25, 1967 Chattanooga Memorial Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN (2 shows) December 2, 1967 Birmingham Municipal Auditorium, Birmingham, AL (3 shows) December 15, 1967 Cheetah, Chicago, IL (3 shows) December 28, 1967 Masonic Temple, Davenport, IA (2 shows) December 29, 1967 KRNT Theater, Des Moines, IA December 31, 1967 Auditorium Theatre, Rochester, NY 1968 January 4, 1968 Gardner-Webb College Bost Gynasium, Boiling Springs, NC January 6, 1968 State University of New York at Cortland, Cortland, NY January 12, 1968 State University College Physical Education Building, Oneonta, NY January 13, 1968 University Hall, Charlottesville, VA January 17-22, 1968 Bitter End, New York City, NY January 27, 1968 Niles West High School Auditorium, Skokie, IL February 3, 1968 St. Francis Xavier University, Antigonish, NS February 10, 1968 Memorial Hall Mount Union College, Alliance, OH February 11, 1968 Capitol Theatre, Halifax, NS (2 shows) February 20, 1968 Place des Arts, Montreal, QC February 24, 1968 Municipal Auditorium, Springfield, MA February 25, 1968 Dahlgren Hall at the Naval Academy, Annapolis, MD March 16, 1968 Clowes Hall, Indianapolis, IN (2 shows) April 2, 1968 Tennessee Technical University, Cookeville, TN April 5, 1968 Morton East High School, Cicero, IL April 13, 1968 Market Hall, Dallas, TX (2 shows) April 17, 1968 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY April 18, 1968 Sinclair Auditorium (Coe College), Cedar Rapids, IA April 19, 1968 John Carroll University, Cleveland, OH April 20, 1968 Kresge Gym Albion College, Albion, MI May 3, 1968 Keppel, Salisbury, NC May 4, 1968 University of North Carolina Fetzer Field, Chapel Hill, NC May 10, 1968 South Georgia College, Douglas, GA June 21, 1968 Westchester County Center, White Plains, NY July 20, 1968 Dane Country Memorial Coliseum, Madison, WI August 14, 1968 Arena, Sioux Falls, SD August 17, 1968 The Meadow, Janesville, WI August 30, 1968 Montgomery County Fair, Dayton, OH (2 shows) September 12, 1968 Carroll College, Waukesha, WI September 13, 1968 Harral Memorial Auditorium, Plainview, TX September 14, 1968 Concordia College Memorial Auditorium, Moorhead, MN October 4, 1968 Sacred Heart of Mary School, Rolling Meadows, IL October 19, 1968 Slagle Auditorium, Vermillion, SD October 24, 1968 Ashland High School, Ashland, OR October 25, 1968 Centennial Coliseum, Reno, NV October 26, 1968 East Carolina University Minges Coliseumn, Greenville, NC November 1, 1968 Monroe Community College, Rochester, NY November 14, 1968 University of Texas, Arlington, TX November 15, 1968 Daniel-Meyer Coliseum, Fort Worth, TX November 16, 1968 Illinois University Illinois Room, Chicago, IL November 29, 1968 Biester Auditorium, Lombard, IL December 6, 1968 Municipal Auditorium, West Palm Beach, FL December 7, 1968 Prather Coliseum Northwestern State College, Natchitoches, LA December 12, 1968 Municipal Auditorium, Wichita Falls, TX December 13, 1968 UPEP Memorial Gymnasium, El Paso, TX December 14, 1968 Haynes Gymnasium, Shreveport, LA 1969 January 26, 1969 MSU Auditorium, East Lansing, MI January 31, 1969 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH February 1, 1969 Mosque, Richmond, VA (2 shows) February 2, 1969 University of Windsor St. Dennis Hall, Windsor, ON February 4, 1969 Jacksonville University Swisher Gym, Jacksonville, FL September 19, 1969 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA (3 shows) September 23-28, 1969 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA October 4, 1969 Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, UT October 12, 1969 Foxboro Raceway, Foxoboro, MA October 13, 1969 Thomas Fine Arts Auditorium, Hatiesburg, MS October 14, 1969 Leone Cole Auditorium, Jacksonville, AL (2 shows) October 17, 1969 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN October 25, 1969 Geneva College, Beaver Falls, PA November 12, 1969 Ritchie Coliseum, College Park, MD November 21, 1969 Tyler Junior College Apache Gymnasium, Tyler, TX